


Butterfly

by Synnerxx



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew there was something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> written before i knew what their actual names in the show were.

_I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message_

_To show me life is precious_

_Then I guess it's true_

_But to tell the truth, I never really knew_

_'Til I met you_

_See I was lost and confused_

_Twisted and used up_

_Knew a better life existed_

_But thought I missed it_

- _'Butterfly'_ , Crazy Town

 

Ash knew he didn't deserve Izzy, but he was glad that he had him, even if he didn't show if for fear of ruining his Gothic image. Even when they were alone together, he was still distant and aloof. He knew it hurt the younger boy, but he couldn't help it.

That's just the way he is. He can't let anyone get too close because they'll just end up hurting him, or he'll hurt them and it's just bad either way. He doesn't want that to happen to him and Izzy.

The thing is though, that he doesn't take Izzy's feelings into account. Doesn't think that Izzy will be any different than the others, but the other Goth is determined to prove him wrong and show him just how much he loves Ash.

Izzy knows that life hasn't been kind to the older boy, that he's been used and abused by the people he thought cared about him, but Izzy loves him just the same. He's not going anywhere for a long time. Now if only he could get Ash to believe that.

Years of trying to get Ash to open up to him have taken them from the third grade to their senior year in high school. They are together finally, and as happy as their Gothic selves can be. Ash finally knows that life can be a good thing and Izzy is the only person to fully earn his trust.

Nothing is going to tear them apart.


End file.
